Layer two (L2) networks have control protocols to handle redundancy. However, these protocols may not operate as desired and thus allow and/or cause a bridging loop. A loop at L2 in a switched network is a worst case scenario. A bridging loop may cause crippling congestion and other problems. If conventional systems have been able to detect bridging loops they have typically responded by bringing down the entire network and starting over, hoping that whatever caused the loop will be cured by the shutdown and restart.